Disculpas
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Baz no sabe pedir perdón.


**BAZ**

Decir que estaba nervioso sería poco. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo yo en el porche del departamento de Simon y Bunce a las nueve de la noche, congelándome con el aire que entraba por la ventana del edificio? Claro, venía a disculparme. Para eso era el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano, y por eso tenía puesta una camisa y zapatos de vestir.

Desde que Simon y yo habíamos peleado, me había pasado todo el día en piyama, viendo The Walking Dead mientras comía helado, hecho una bolita en el sofá viejo del departamento de mi tía Fiona.

Nada elegante para un Pitch, pero mi maldita dignidad me impedía volver donde Simon.

La verdad es que la culpa de nuestra pelea había sido mía. Completamente mía.

 _Muy_ extraño, lo sé.

Al principio, me había negado a dar mi brazo a torcer, pero Bunce vino a tocarme la puerta con su típica mirada asesina y sus palabras de reproche, a las que solo rodé mis ojos. No sirvió.  
Siendo sinceros, le había dicho cosas muy feas a Simon. Nada que no nos hubiésemos gritado antes mientras peleábamos en Watford, pero en aquel entonces éramos supuestamente enemigos. Uno no tiene que ser amable con el chico que tiene el deber de matarte. Pero ahora, todo es diferente. Simon es mi novio, por más que me cueste creerlo, y es cierto: no debí gritarle así, ni recordarle su falta de magia, ni la muerte del Hechicero mientras peleábamos.

Crowley, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estábamos discutiendo. Tremenda estupidez.

Lo que sí recuerdo, es la cara dolida de Simon. Creo que esa es la única razón por la que le hice caso a Bunce, y ahora estoy parado frente a su departamento, con mi dedo sobre el timbre, sin atreverme a tocarlo. Estoy mirando fijamente la farola amarilla que cuelga a un costado de la puerta. ¿Para qué es este ramo de flores que tengo en mis manos, siquiera? ¿Se supone que así es como debo venir a pedirle disculpas a mi novio? Claro que no tengo idea: nunca antes había tenido este tipo de peleas. Ni un novio.

Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, pero yo no era de acobardarme, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, presioné el timbre.

Escuché unos pasos lentos del otro lado de la puerta, y luego la voz amortiguada de Simon, quien habló en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Por qué vienen a tocar a esta hora? —parecía irritado, pero ya era muy tarde para echarme atrás.

En menos de un segundo, la puerta se había abierto, y frente a mi estaba Simon Snow, usando un piyama celeste con dibujitos de bollos de cereza. Si, diría que es muy infantil, pero Simon se veía tan adorable que me tragué mis pensamientos y los empujé fuera de mi cabeza. Además, su pelo se veía justo como lo hace en las mañanas, muy desordenado, pero eso a mí me encanta. Puede que no haya pasado ni una semana desde nuestra pelea, pero recién me estaba dando cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Baz.

Simon parecía un poco sorprendido de verme aquí, pero no lo dejó mostrar por mucho tiempo. Su voz se mantuvo seria mientras mencionaba mi nombre, y dejando la puerta abierta, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de lado en el porche. Podría jurar que estaba aburrido.

Otra vez, Simon era el experto en esto, y parecía que esperaba algo de mí.

Me quedé en blanco.

 **SIMON**

La verdad, ya estaba esperando a Baz. Penny me había dicho que había ido a hablar con él, y conociéndola, probablemente lo había convencido de venir a disculparse. Estaba en lo cierto. Qué vergüenza.

No sabía si esto era lo más justo. Después de darle vueltas al asunto y hablar con Penny mil veces, ella llegó a convencerme de que yo no debía hacer nada. Quien se había pasado de la raya era Baz, y no era nada saludable para los dos que yo fuese el primero en intentar arreglar las cosas. Así que decidí esperarlo, y aquí estaba.

Eran más de las nueve, quizá ya las diez de la noche, y a este idiota se le ocurre presentarse frente a mi puerta con un ramo de flores. Debo admitir que está haciendo un esfuerzo, aunque parece que Baz no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar, así que yo lo hago. Todo sólo porque lo quiero con toda mi alma.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Baz?

Está bien, quizá no debería ser tan frío, pero se me hace divertido intentar hacerme el difícil. No todos los días Basilton Pitch te ofrece sus disculpas.

 **BAZ**

No sé cómo hace Snow para parecer tan indiferente. Si tan sólo supiera que me está matando por dentro... Oh, claro que lo sabe, pero Snow es una pesadilla, y siempre sabe qué hacer para sacarme de quicio. No es que yo me queje.

—Bueno, Simon, vine a —me corté a mí mismo a mitad de la oración, sin saber cómo seguir. Moví mi mirada una y otra vez desde el ramo de flores hasta un punto fijo atrás de Snow. Él seguía parado en el porche como si fuese un puto rey. Me reí internamente. Claro que lo era. Si no, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya adueñado de mí? _Mi vida es suya_. Recuerdo haber pensado eso el día que Simon me besó en el bosque en llamas.

Bien, ahora si me estaba sintiendo culpable. Él no merecía mi mal genio. Tenía que disculparme de una vez, pero la mirada azul de Simon solo me ponía más nervioso. Tan malditamente nervioso. Eso es lo que él hace conmigo.

—Veníaapedirteperdón —musité lo más rápido que pude. Estoy completamente seguro de que Simon no entendió ni una palabra, y lo comprobé al ver su cara de confusión.

—¿Qué?

Crowley, esto era tan simple, que me quería prender fuego a mí mismo por no poder pronunciar cuatro malditas palabras. Tomé aire, y estuve a punto de decir lo que tenía que decir, cuando de repente, Bunce pasó por detrás de Simon y me miró.

Decir que esa chica era inteligente era poco. Bunce es malvada. Punto. Que nadie me contradiga en esto, porque apenas me miró, estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta mi falta de habilidad para pedir disculpas. (Mi orgullo no me deja. Soy un Pitch, así que.)

Y ¿qué hizo? Decidió arruinarme. Aunque probablemente para cualquier otra persona, lo que hizo fue ayudarme, en realidad.

—Oh, Baz. —saludó ella con una sonrisa—. Que bien que vinieras de una vez. Las flores son un lindo detalle ¿eh? Quisiera que Micah me obsequiara algunas de esas cuando mete la pata en algo.

Sí, quizá Bunce sólo quería ayudarme a sacar las palabras de mí de una vez por todas. O quizá sentía pena por mí. Que horror.

 **SIMON**

Hay que admitirlo, en realidad toda esta situación me estaba divirtiendo. Volteé mi cabeza hacía Penny, y cuando volví mi mirada hacía Baz, parecía estar luchando por sacar las palabras de sí mismo. ¿Tan difícil era pedir disculpas? Si no lo hacía ya, yo mismo iba a besarlo de una vez por todas. Claro que no puedo estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo. Algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta nuestros siete primeros años en Watford.

—Lo que pasa, Simon, es que yo quería… —Baz se trabó—. Te estaba diciendo que…

Sonreí, y no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad de vengarme un poquito. Es cierto que ya lo había perdonado, pero las cosas que me dijo mientras estábamos peleando no habían sido bonitas.

—Usa tus palabras, Baz —dije, volviendo a apoyarme en el porche de la puerta.

Baz frunció el ceño, y me miró como diciendo _"¿Es en serio, Simon?"._ Suele darme esa mirada todo el tiempo, ahora que lo pienso. Aunque al parecer, eso lo ayudó, porque soltó una pequeña risa por lo que yo había dicho y su expresión se relajó.

—Perdón, Simon —dijo de una vez, y me miró expectante con sus grandes ojos grises.

 **BAZ**

Aleister Crowley, Simon. ¿Cuántos minutos más tengo que estar parado en el frio para que me respondas? Estaba seguro de que solo estaba jugando conmigo, así es él. Incluso lo vi morderse el labio, como hace cada vez que está pensando algo.

Empecé a impacientarme. Y a preocuparme. Quizá de verdad se lo estaba pensando. Quizá debí haberle traído bollos de cereza y no flores. Soy idiota. Déjenme.

—Simon… —dije inseguro, y entonces él se rio.

—Ven aquí —susurró Simon y me atrajo hacia él, besándome con uno de sus típicos besos expertos. No, aun no estaba acostumbrado.

Sonreí con alivio, y luego Simon comenzó a burlarse.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara —se rio.

—Cállate —murmuré, riéndome también.

Simon cogió el ramo de flores y esbozó una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta por completo y me hizo pasar.

—Te extrañé, ¿sabes? —me dijo mientras entraba al apartamento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y me quité el abrigo, aliviado de por fin entrar en calor.

—Vamos, Simon. Ha pasado menos de una semana desde que nos peleamos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que tú también me extrañaste —musitó mirando al techo.

No respondí, pero Simon estaba en lo cierto. Lo extrañé, y mucho. Y estaba feliz de tenerlo conmigo de nuevo.


End file.
